


Toy Boy 2

by TabrisXX



Series: TOY BOY [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shinji Ikari, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Porn Hard, Happy Birthday Shinji Ikari, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kaji Ryouji, Top Kaworu Nagisa, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji se ha convertido en ese amante ideal que Kaworu siempre quiso.En su cumpleaños #19, Nagisa decide hacer una fiesta en honor al castaño y darle un regalo inesperado y muy especial.---Two-shot por el cumpleaños de Shinji (06/06/2018)KawoShin+Kaji





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para entender mejor el contexto de este two-shot, sugiero leer la primera historia de esta serie llamada "Toy Boy"; la misma se encuentra también entre mis obras publicadas y al igual que la presente, es un POV de las experiencias de Shinji Ikari.

Una vez más, pequé de inocente al tomar las palabras de Kaworu al pie de la letra. Era mi cumpleaños número 19 y él dijo que lo festejaríamos a lo grande esa noche; afirmó que tendríamos una fiesta en la casa, que nos divertiríamos como nunca antes y que me haría un regalo que no olvidaría jamás.

Lo primero que pensé fue en una celebración en la que él invitaría a amigos y conocidos suyos, donde habría comida y bebida en abundancia, música y ambiente festivo. Me dijo que no me preocupara por nada pues iba a encargarse de cada detalles y que todo saldría perfecto.

Lo único que me pidió fue que me prepare para él como usualmente lo hacía. Fue ese punto el que no entendí, no sabía si Kaworu se estaba refiriendo a nuestros juegos sexuales de siempre o a otra cosa en particular...pero por las dudas, me sometí al típico ritual de preparativos para la intimidad con él.

Sabía que luego de esa fiesta, una vez que todos los invitados se hayan retirado, él y yo acabaríamos en la cama. Estaba en verdad ansioso por estar con él luego de varios días sin acción, creo que quería ponerme en reserva o algo semejante.

Pero esa noche en especial, quería sus besos, sus caricias, sus atenciones. Era mi primer cumpleaños a su lado y deseaba que me hiciera el amor como nunca antes, que fuera algo por demás especial. Su actitud me dejaba entrever que así sería.

No sabía cómo iba a ser la tenida para la celebración pero no quise lucir informal frente a las personas que Kaworu pensaba invitar. Así entonces -que por las dudas-opté por vestir un traje elegante que él me había comprado hace tiempo aunque en realidad nunca lo había usado.

Kaworu llegó a la casa en compañía de un atractivo amigo suyo. Se trataba de un hombre maduro que supuse tendría cerca de 40 años. Se notaba a leguas estaba muy bien mantenido; era muy alto, esbelto y de cabello oscuro, que según vi era ligeramente largo pues lo traía recogido en una coleta baja. Ciertamente tenía una elegante presencia imponente.

Al percibir la extraña mirada del invitado junto con una sonrisa ladina dirigiéndose hacia mí, me sentí algo intimidado. Me pareció un gesto por demás atrevido y no pude seguirlo viendo a la cara, mi rubor se hizo evidente y Kaworu se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? -dijo con voz insinuante y se acercó a mí, colocando sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo-

—No...nada -respondí con timidez-

—Te ves tan elegante vestido así. Me encantas Prometí darte una noche inolvidable -sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello haciendo que la piel se me erizara por completo aunque la presencia del desconocido me hacía sentir totalmente cohibido-

—Kaworu, espera -pedí por lo bajo-

—La fiesta acaba de comenzar -me susurró al oído- Déjame presentarte a nuestro invitado de honor.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó frente al hombre, quien parecía aguardarnos con mucha paciencia. Pero mientras Kaworu me dirigía hacia su amigo, por alguna razón yo me sentía como si me estuviera llevando hacia una especie de verdugo. Ese hombre en verdad me inquietaba demasiado.

—Kaji...te presento a Shinji -dijo Kaworu aún posando su mano en mi cintura- Shinji...él es Ryoji Kaji, un muy buen amigo desde hace varios años.

—¿Cómo estás, Shinji? -me sonrió viéndome con fijeza- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Kaworu me habló tanto de ti.

—Ho...hola, bienvenido -contesté dubitativo, no podía verlo a la cara porque acababa totalmente sonrojado-

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shinji -habló de nuevo y dio un paso más hacia mí, invadiendo osadamente mi espacio personal-

Bajé la mirada y Kaworu notó que comencé a temblar...

—¿Qué son esos modales, Shinji? -cuestionó Kaworu- Kaji te ha saludado. ¿Acaso no le escuchaste?

—Lo siento -murmuré y recién allí alcé los ojos hacia ese hombre- Muchas gracias, señor.

—Deja esa formalidad, por favor -dijo el otro tomándome del mentón- Puedes tutearme sin ningún problema.

Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, me hice a un lado. No podía tolerar el contacto físico con otra persona que no fuera Kaworu.

—¿Y los demás? -pregunté intrigado- Creí que vendrían otros invitados.

—No...solo somos nosotros tres. Esta es una fiesta privada y exclusiva -confirmó Kaworu- ¿Te desagrada eso?

—No, pero...--

—¡Eso es genial! -me interrumpió- Por favor, atiende a Kaji. Yo iré por las bebidas.

Eso era justamente lo que no quería que ocurriera, que Kaworu me dejara a solas con ese sujeto que no hacía otra cosa que escanearme con sus ojos ya de un modo descarado. Sin exagerar, sentía que me estaba desnudando con la mirada de la manera más alevosa.

Ni bien Kaworu desapareció de nuestra vista inmediata, Kaji vino hacia mí sin molestarse en disimular. Claro que intenté escapar de él pero me detuvo tomando uno de mis brazos.

Lo observé con temor y sus palabras me dejaron por demás desconcertado.

—¡Qué adorable eres, Shinji! -dijo- Mucho más bonito y apetecible de lo que Kaworu me platicó. Hoy vas a complacerme también, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? -quise zafarme de su agarre pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para eso- ¡Déjame!

—Eso es. Me excita mucho cuando se hacen los difíciles -sonrió-

—¡Suéltame o voy a gritar! -advertí-

—Claro que vas a gritar, Shinji -me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la parte posterior del sofá más alaragado- Créeme que te haremos gritar como nunca en tu vida y lo mejor de todo es que no tendrás que contenerte.

\---

Fue allí que entendí perfectamente a lo que Kaworu se refería con eso de que sería una noche que no olvidaría jamás. Cuando volvió con las bebidas, pudo ver de forma explícita el modo en que Kaji me tenía contra él y sonrió como si consintiera esas acciones.

Bebimos juntos un par de rondas de champagne y ya no anduvo con rodeos. Me dijo que nuestro juego fantasioso de amo y esclavo había comenzado de nuevo y que en esta ocasión deseaba que cumpliera su fantasía de verme teniendo sexo con otro hombre.

No podía negarme a sus peticiones. Esa era la condición suprema en la que nuestra relación se basaba y que yo acepté complaciente desde la primera vez...debía cumplir con todo lo que deseaba sin oponer resistencia.

Sabía que no sería algo fácil para mí y estaba consciente de mi baja resistencia al alcohol. Varias copas después, ya había entrado en calor y no me sentía tan cortado con la situación que mi querido amo propuso.

No hubo tiempo que perder. En cuestión de nada, ya nos hallábamos en la habitación y entre ellos se encargaron de quitarme toda la ropa y luego se despojaron de las suyas también.

Estábamos los tres de pie a un lado de la amplia cama. Me colocaron en medio de ellos y quedé frente a Kaworu, quien me besaba apasionadamente y yo lo correspondía del mismo modo. Al mismo tiempo, Kaji besaba mis hombros desnudos y sus manos acariciaban mis caderas.

No pude seguir permaneciendo indiferente ante todas esas atenciones. Comencé a pensar que era afortunado de cierto modo al tener a dos hombres tan guapos dedicándose enteramente a mí al mismo tiempo.

—Mmm... -exclamé algo extasiado y dejé los labios de Kaworu-

Él se percató de que lo disfrutaba más de lo que pensó lo haría y se alejó de mí...

—¡Vamos! Ahora quiero verlos juntos -dijo él- Kaji, te lo encargo. Es todo tuyo.

Tras eso, Kaworu se recostó a un lado en la cama y quedó allí de espectador mientras el otro me hacía girar hacia él y empezaba a besarme el cuello. Allí pude notar que ese hombre tenía un muy buen estado físico, me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Me sonrojé cuando su intimidad tocó la mía y no hizo falta que la viera para saber que era enorme. Kaji estaba excitado para entonces y no pude evitar sentirme del mismo modo.

Miré a Kaworu y me percaté de que nos observaba como si estuviera totalmente complacido y entonces me comencé a cuestionar muchas cosas. Siendo yo de su entera propiedad me preguntaba ¿por qué le gustaba ver cómo otro hombre me tocaba y me besaba de una manera tan indecorosa frente a él?

¿Acaso no sentía celos?

¿Por qué me había pedido que complaciera a alguien más?

¿No pensaba que quizás podría llegar a gustarme sentir unas manos y unos labios diferentes a los suyos?

Pero luego yo mismo me respondía a todo eso y sabía que lo hacía porque tenía la certeza de que solo él era el dueño de mi corazón y que nunca habría espacio para nadie más.

Aún si se permitía la fantasía de compartir mi cuerpo con otro hombre, él estaba ciento porciento seguro de que no compartiría mi corazón. Me dio permiso de corresponder a todo lo que Kaji me proporcionaba, estaba autorizado a actuar con libertad absoluta. No quería que estuviera ya cohibido ni que limitara mis acciones solo por su presencia.

A partir de allí, yo también empecé a disfrutarlo. Todo eso era algo novedoso para mí, sumamente tentador y provocativo. Sin duda, esa sería la noche más intensa e inolvidable de toda mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta ese momento, no había conocido otros labios ni otras manos que no fueran de Kaworu. Todo mi ser estaba totalmente acostumbrado a él y si bien me era extraño estar con otro hombre en la intimidad, no podía negar que recibía gustoso cada una de las atenciones que Kaji me brindaba.

Si bien lo sentía un tanto brusco e impaciente, no me desagradaba que fuera así. Su lengua se enredaba con la mía en un fogoso beso cargado de pasión y ansiedad. Me iba excitando cada vez más con eso, mientras tanto, sus manos bajaban por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas y apretarlas con fuerza.

Cuando dejó de besarme, me ordenó que me pusiera a gatas en la cama y así lo hice, de inmediato y sin hacerlo esperar. En ese momento, mis ojos y los de mi querido amo se volvieron a encontrar; él yacía allí recostado y nos observaba con mucha atención.

Entonces noté lo que hacía y no pude evitar fijarme en su protuberante erección. ¡Vaya que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo! Me dí cuenta de eso al ver ese claro dejo de lujuria dibujado en su rostro.

También sentí un poco de molestia al verlo masturbarse mientras nos miraba. No quería que hiciera eso; prefería hacerlo yo por él pero me abstuve de expresar mi deseo en voz alta...pero era obvio que lo captó todo al notar mis ojos clavados en su intimidad.

—Kaworu -susurré y en tanto, terminaba de posicionarme del modo en que Kaji me ordenó-

Por un instante, olvidé que el invitado estaba allí. Yo solo estaba muriendo de ganas por llenarme la boca con la verga de mi amo y escucharlo gemir a la par que se daba el gusto de follarme hasta la garganta.

No podía recordar en qué momento me volví tan pervertido y libidinoso. Pero ciertamente a estas alturas, aprendí a ser el amante ideal para él, a llevarle el ritmo a cada una de sus peticiones y fantasías eróticas, a probar y experimentar todo lo que él quisiera.

Sin embargo, mis lascivos pensamientos se vieron de golpe interrumpidos cuando sentí que Kaji separaba mis glúteos, apretándolos de nuevo, solo que con mucha más fuerza que antes. Segundos después, su húmeda lengua se inscrustaba en mí.

—¡Ngh...aaahhh! -gemí al sentirlo tan de repente, no tuvo reparo alguno en humedecer con su saliva y empezar a lamer con insistencia esa parte de mi intimidad-

Se sentía demasiado exquisito, tanto que tuve ganas de tocarme pero no podía hacerlo pues Kaworu estaba atento a cualquiera de mis acciones. No quería que me aplicara alguna sanción por incumplir una de nuestras reglas más básicas.

Ese atractivo hombre se deleitaba chupando y lamiéndome con todas las ganas. Yo solo podía agradecer en silencio esa consideración, ya que se estaba tomando el tiempo necesario para dilatarme y lubricarme un poco. Al principio, temí que quisiera meterme ese enorme pene sin mucho preámbulo. Así era como a veces mi amo lo hacía para castigarme.

Pero al parecer, Kaji era bastante generoso...mucho más de lo que pensé antes. Siguió un poco más con lo que estaba haciendo y luego tomó mi miembro y empezó a masturbarme a la par que seguía penetrándome con su experta e inquieta lengua.

Kaworu lo veía todo y yo no podía estar más sonrojado para entonces. Mis jadeos y gemidos se intensificaban y mi amo parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo estaba haciendo...hasta que decidió tomar parte de la acción.

Me encontraba en cuatro en medio de la cama y tenía a Kaji prácticandome un anilingus increíble. Sonreí al ver a Kaworu colocándose de rodillas frente a mi rostro, era como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

—¡Cuánta ansiedad, Shinji! -exclamó al ver como me relamía los labios sin dejar de mirar su palpitante y endurecido falo del que emanaba un fluido trasparente y humedecía su extensión-

No podía esperar más, abrí la boca y quité la lengua como si estuviera sediento. Con eso lo escuché emitir una pequeña risa por lo bajo, parecía impresionado con mi comportamiento tan desvergonzado.

—Parece que estás disfrutando de tu fiesta de cumpleaños -agregó y entonces colocó la punta de su miembro al alcance de mi lengua, sin perder más tiempo, lo empecé a lamer-

Me dí cuenta que seguía expulsando presemen a causa de su excitación y a mí me encantaba saborearlo, era agridulce y agradable al gusto. Abrí más la boca para que él se encargara de metérmelo como le viniera en gana aunque al parecer tenía un plan un tanto más sádico.

—Kaji -llamó a su amigo, quien todavía se estaba dedicando a mi orificio con suma paciencia- Ya está listo, con eso es suficiente.

—¿Estás seguro? -preguntó y se compuso, colocando su pene entre mis nalgas y deslizándose en medio-

Me excitaba que hiciera eso. Podía sentirlo tan duro y caliente que me daban ganas de saber cómo se sentiría tenerlo en mí aunque caí en la cuenta de que solo me había dilatado usando su lengua y no sus dedos.

—Shinji lo está -dijo Kaworu- Quiere que lo llenemos por todas partes, ¿cierto?

—Sí, amo -susurré-

—Bien, siendo así...no puedo negarme -agregó Kaji todo sonriente-

Aparentemente ellos dos se entendían con solo mirarse. Kaworu asintió como dándole una señal para que comience con lo suyo aunque al parecer, a Kaji le llamó la atención algo más.

—Eso se ve muy bien -comentó al verme dándole a Kaworu unas intensas succiones-

—¿Quieres eso antes? -preguntó y salió de mi boca-

—Sí, se ve que es muy bueno en eso.

Entonces me hicieron girar en la cama, dejándome recostado boca arriba y ellos se posicionaron de rodillas a los lados. Tenía sus erectos miembros muy cerca de mi rostro y no sabía por quién comenzar; por suerte, mi amo me dio las indicaciones que esperaba recibir.

—Empieza con nuestro invitado -dijo él- Está deseoso por ser atendido por ti, demuéstrale una de tus mayores especialidades.

Así fue que procedí, tomé el pene de Kaji con una de mis manos y me acerqué para envolverlo con mi boca. En verdad lo tenía muy grande y me costó más de lo que pensé metérmelo hasta la mitad.

Sentí como sus dedos se enredaron con fuerza en mis cabellos al tiempo que yo succionaba su sexo. Temía que intentara introducirse de golpe por completo. No iba a poder soportar semejante tamaño, acabaría destrozándome la garganta así que, antes que lo hiciera, dejé su miembro e intercambié turnos.

Ahora le daba una felación a mi amo. Me fue más fácil con él, ya que estaba acostumbrado a su falo que también era bastante grande aunque no era tan grueso como el de Kaji. Mientras me dedicaba a él, sentí la sorpresiva intromisión de los dedos de Kaji en mi trasero.

—¡Aaaahhh! -exclamé extasiado al sentirlos hasta el tope y dejé el miembro de Kaworu- Ngh...ahhh...

Era hora de volver a nuestro invitado. Abrí la boca y él mismo se introdujo en mí, exactamente como lo supuse, lo hizo con cierta agresividad, mucho más profundo que la vez anterior y ya lo sentía rozando mi garganta. Podía escucharlo gemir ronco mientras lo chupaba gustoso.

Kaworu vio lo que su amigo me hacía y quiso acoplarse. Kaji tenía tres de sus dedos metidos en mí y el otro aguardaba su turno. Luego hizo lo mismo, también introdujo un par de los suyos y al rato, añadió otro.

No pude contenerme y dejé a Kaji en ese momento. Sentía ardor en esa zona y mi sexo se erectó al sentir como los dedos de ambos estimulaban mi punto de mayor placer a la par que me dilataban cada vez más.

Era un cúmulo de sensaciones que me enloquecían. Sentía espasmos en el vientre y mi pene comenzaba a doler, necesitaba tocarme con urgencia pero no podía hacerlo aunque al mismo, quería comprobar hasta dónde podía aguantar así.

—¡Aaahhhh...aaaahhhh! -solo podía gemir desesperadamente mientras ellos dos hurgaban más en mi interior, metiendo y sacando sus dedos con mucha rapidez, mi respiración estaba agitadísima y aún así quería más de eso-

Kaji dejó lo que hacía y se colocó a mi lado, volvió a besarme atrevidamente como hace rato aunque ahora sí se decidió a hacer lo que dejó pendiente hace rato. Kaworu retiró sus dedos y me hizo levantar.

—Ahora sí, estás listo para tenerlo en ti -me dijo- Vamos, quiero verte montado en él y ver como tu bonito trasero se devora esa verga que tanto te ha gustado.

Esta vez fue mi amo quien me besó ansiosamente. Me encantaba cuando perdía toda su caballerosidad y usaba un lenguaje soez, me resultaba demasiado excitante cuando lo hacía y saber que deseaba verme de ese modo, solo aumentaba mi morbo.

Obedecí tan pronto como pude, tomé el sexo de Kaji y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él. No esperó a que me terminara de acomodar; él mismo me sujetó de la cintura con fuerza colocando su miembro justo entre mis nalgas y empezó a meterse en mí.

Así como me tenía agarrado, siguió presionando mientras elevaba su cadera para que su pene pudiera ingresar con mayor rapidez, tan profundo como le fuera posible. No fue nada gentil, me penetró de golpe de una sola vez y pude sentir como mi interior se contraía en medio de una sensación de ardor al ser invadido de esa manera.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su pecho y grité como un completo desaforado ante la atenta mirada de Kaworu, quien sonreía contento viéndome ser sodomizado por su amigo.

—Muévete -ordenó mi amo-

Así lo hice. Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí al ver que sí era capaz de complacerlos a ambos al mismo tiempo. No me limité a ir de arriba abajo en vaivén, como lo hacía usualmente; cuando tuve el pene de Kaji totalmente enterrado en mí, me movía en círculos alrededor del mismo y lo escuchaba gemir aún más intensamente.

Sus manos se habían posado en mi pecho y sus dedos hallaron mis pezones, con los cuales se puso a jugar, acariciándolos y luego pellizcándolos.

Kaworu seguía entretenido mirando esa escena y volvía a masturbarse. Al notarlo otra vez, dio inicio mi cruenta lucha para evitar llevar mis manos hasta mi miembro y tocarme en vana busca de una autosatisfacción.

—Gírate -dijo Kaworu, quería que en esa misma posición me diera vuelta de modo a que siguiera montado en Kaji pero esta vez, dándole la espalda-

No me fue difícil conseguirlo, pude lograrlo sin que nuestro invitado saliera de mí un solo momento. Entonces Kaworu se me acercó y entendí perfectamente a qué iba, tomó su miembro comenzó a penetrarme también. Me arrancó unos gemidos de dolor impresionantes mientras lo hacía pero en cuestión de nada se metió por completo en mi cuerpo.

Mi amo entró en mí con una facilidad increíble. Ahora tenía dos falos completamente insertados en mi interior y al parecer, Kaji también lo estaba disfrutando al sentir la presión ajena.

—Dios... -lo escuché murmurar-

Me sentía algo aturdido. Tenía la sensación de que me desgarraba por dentro y mi pene estaba más erecto y duro que nunca, sabía que estaba a punto de eyacular para entonces.

Kaworu notó las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos y me sonrió con dulzura. Al parecer estaba conmovido al ver que yo efectivamente era capaz de satisfacer cada una de sus perversiones; creo que se sentía en verdad muy orgulloso de mí.

Entonces ellos empezaron a moverse como les fue posible y yo intenté relajarme. Kaworu sostenía mis piernas separándolas tanto como podía y Kaji me abrazaba por detrás y en ocasiones, mordía mi cuello.

Los sentía deslizándose con rapidez, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, llenándome de ellos, arracándome unos gritos casi desaforados mientras también gemían ante las gigantes oleadas de salvaje placer.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhh!!! -grité buscando desesperadamente un beso de mi amo-

Él gentilmente me lo dio. En ese instante, me sentí como si estuviera en el cielo y fue inevitable que mi orgasmo estallara y mis quejidos se ahogaron en su boca.

—Lo siento -susurré con temor en cuanto él dejó mis labios, lo hizo al sentir que mi tibia humedad mojó su abdomen-

—Bien hecho -me sonrió y tanto él como Kaji siguieron removiéndose por un rato más-

No sabía que ellos habían hecho un trato previo antes de que todo llegara a este punto. Cuando estuvieron a punto de correrse, ambos salieron de mí. Me colocaron de rodillas en el piso y ellos se pusieron de pie frente a mí. Vi que ambos se comenzaron a masturbar frenéticamente casi pegados a mi rostro.

—Abre la boca, Shinji -ordenó Kaworu y yo obedecí de inmediato-

El primer chorro de semen que impactó en una de mis mejillas fue de Kaji, quité la lengua provocativamente indicándole que terminara allí con lo que faltaba. Así lo hizo pero no podía descuidar a Kaworu, así que me giré hacia él justo a tiempo.

Lo recibí en mi lengua, me gustaba tanto sentir su esencia deslizándose hacia mi garganta. Era exquisita, cálida y abundante, tanto que se me escapaban de la boca y una vez mezcladas con mi saliva, acababan cayendo por mi cuello. Sus gimoteos para entonces eran menores.

—Ah...eso es, Shinji -murmuró satisfecho en cuanto empecé a lamer todo aquel rastro blanquecino que quedó en su pene-

Luego hice exactamente lo mismo con Kaji. Me dediqué a limpiar su miembro con mi lengua y él parecía estar por demás complacido. Pero sin dudas, era yo quien lo estaba muchísimo más. Había sido mucho más genial de lo que creí al principio.

\---

Tras aquella desenfrenada experiencia, todas las cosas volvieron a ser como usualmente. Kaji se despidió de nosotros y se marchó en la madrugada. Kaworu y yo nos quedamos recostados, abrazados y felices con todo lo acontecido.

—¿Entonces te gustó? -preguntó él-

—Kaji fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que se te pudo ocurrir -sonreí- Gracias por esta fantástica idea, amo.

—Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado -me dio un beso con total delicadeza- Quizás lo volvamos a repetir en mi cumpleaños.

—Creo que empezaré a contar los días que faltan para entonces.

—Para esa ocasión, puede invite a Kaji y a otro amigo más -me observó con lascivia nuevamente-

—Eso será todavía mucho más interesante.

—A este paso, te harás insaciable.

—Si eso es lo que mi amo quiere, yo lo haré con gusto.

Confieso que su idea comenzó a tentarme desde que allí que la anunció. Era verdad que iniciaría una suerte de cuenta regresiva para esa fecha. Mi cumpleaños fue en verdad increíble...mucho más de lo Kaworu había prometido.

**FIN**


End file.
